Time Heals All Wounds
by Beatrice B
Summary: It has been 2 years since the end of the series, what happens when the gang gets back together but a lot has changed for everyone, especially for Kimiko - note : it is one of the more depressing stories... I had a dream about this so I know where it is going / If you don't like reading fan fiction that centers around death then this probably won't be your cup of tea - Please R & R
1. Getting Reacquainted

Disclaimer - I don't own it I am just borrowing it

Getting Reacquainted

Life is such a fragile thing, in the guise of something strong. Ever since I left the temple things haven't been going well. I shouldn't say that is 100% true but when I first heard the news, it felt like it. What is Rai doing right now? Omi is probably still practicing at the temple. I give a smile. A small one, but I haven't felt happy since it happened. Sometimes it feels like I will never recover. Trying to recover, is difficult. Clay would probably try and console me with one of his country euphemisms. I feel a giggle almost escape my lips. It feels wrong to giggle. I feel wrong. The worst part is that the funeral has come and gone and yet I still have an aching inside my chest. Whenever I breathe I feel a searing pain spread throughout my limbs. He hasn't left me. He **WILL **come back! He has to be alive. He... could just be playing dead? Even my attempts at fooling myself are pathetic. At least I have one thing to look forward to. Tomorrow night I will pack up and go back to the temple.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my musings. My kimono is a hinderance, its black silk drags on the ground. I don't think I could bear to take it off, not yet. Before I have a chance to reach out my hand, my best friend (In Japan) was inside the house. Right now, I didn't give a damn about how I looked. She packed up my things, and we hugged it out. She even allowed me to tell stories of my father. Before I knew it I had to say goodbye to Keiko and boarded the jet my father used to ride around in.

It was dark when I touched down in the temple grounds. My luggage was placed on the ground and I felt even more alone then I had before coming here. I felt something drop in my stomach as I watched my father's company jet recede in the full moon. All of my possessions and suitcases were here, as if I would be moving in here... Keiko had encouraged me to take as much as I could. Now all that I owned seemed to be splayed out on the garden lawn.

Master Fung's attire hadn't changed, at least I think that was Master Fung; coming with a lantern. He had a somber expression on his face. Shakily I sat down the trunk, not caring that the zippers were uncomfortable. He looked older, his once mostly black beard had turned to mostly gray; it was startling that just two and a half years can age someone so much. His eyes held the same wisdom and kindness, the sparkle I had come to expect in his eyes was gone.

"I received your letter Kimiko, I am sorry for your loss. Would you like to talk about it?" He said in a respectful way but I just couldn't talk about it. Once I started talking about it; it would become real. Too real... I shook my head left and right slightly, I felt like this shouldn't be happening. He led me to a sanctuary away from everyone else. I felt grateful. "I have tried my best to accommodate you with a space that will be your own. You can sleep here if you wish. Would you like your meals to be brought to you for the five days until his Shononoka." ( - She is Buddhist which is rare for those in urban areas. * It is a japanese word referencing that it is the seventh day since that person has passed away, then a ceremony is held and prayers are offered to the deceased. *)


	2. All That's Left Behind

Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui - I just like to play in her world.

All That's Left Behind

Kimiko's POV

My stomach complained, I hadn't eaten since the plane ride. I have too much to do right now to think about eating. My suitcases seemed to tease me, "_Otōsan*_, I remember when you got me those bags, I was 13." I rub the bags. I take a picture out of my bag, it was one when I was little. Mom was alive back then. It shows my father with dark hair and glasses holding my little hand; I look about 5 years old. My smile is big and bright. My mother is holding my other hand. Her crystal heart pendant with a sapphire rests in the middle of her chest. I look in my trunk and I can't find it. I look in the room and I can't find it. NO, I bite my lip.I hurry from the room, almost feeling like I am going to vomit. Rai's voice yells at me across the garden. No, I can't have lost it. I can't... I can't. I slam my fists into the temple wall. Again, and again, the wall scraped my knuckles. The pain feels good. It means I can feel something. Something I can control; again and again while my breathing quickens. I feel my eyes burn. You are not going to cry. You aren't! I cradle my head in my hands and all the numbness and the pain starts to fill up my pores. All my connections to my ancestors are gone.

Raimundo's POV

Is that Kimiko? She looks like a goddess. She opens the sliding door, okay, a very worried goddess. She definitely grew up since I last saw her. She is now a woman, and — coincidence, I am a man. "Hey Kimiko, Everything ok?" She doesn't respond. Her small pale hand punches the temple's bricks. What is she doing? She does it again. Her chest rises up and down in her kimono. OH, GOD... Get ahold of yourself Rai, she is obviously in pain. She slides down and her knuckles are bloodied and bruised. Her head is held by her hands. Gulping hard I tentatively sit down next to her. I have never seen her so down. My hands shake as I try and put my hand on her shoulder. Her breathing speeds up and I can't tell whether she wants me to take my hand away or not. It feels greasy, like she hasn't showered in two days. Her body stiffens.

Kimiko's POV

I can't take it anymore, tears start to clog inside my eyes. They trickle down my cheeks. Papa, I lost it, I didn't mean too. My shoulders shake and my throat tightens. I feel a hand on my shoulder; its warm and somewhat sweaty. I want to melt, I want someone else to take care of me. I want to curl up into a ball and never wake up. Rai's voice is soft and close. I want to run away; I need to find my necklace. It is so difficult to be strong. He pets my hair softly, his fingers rub my scalp. I lay close and clutch him to me, like he is why I am alive. He holds me tight. My sobs increase, and my shoulders shake. Snot drips onto his shirt. He whispers things to me, I don't really care what. It doesn't feel close enough, nothing will be close enough. His grip tightens even more and he sings to me. He kisses my forehead; it feels like fire invaded my stomach. His hand rubs my back softly sending shivers down my spine. His kindness is overwhelming, not exactly suffocating but almost. My emotions churn - Anger - Angry at myself, at Rai for being so kind, AT MY FATHER FOR LEAVING ME! - Sadness - My whole being is crying from the loss of my father. All my memories zoom by me, him tucking me in when I was little, him staying home from work when I was sick. The last one stings the most. Him, in a white kimono that is folded on the left instead of the right, and me receiving some of his ashes in an urn. I am so angry, yet that anger is tinged with sadness. Rai comforts me, and that is when I notice he has stopped rubbing my head and back. He stopped singing too. He rips off one of his sleeves and hands it for me to use as a tissue. His muscle is strong and tan. I run my hand along it and his breathing hitches. "Kimiko, I am so glad your back. I... I missed you."He whispers, words saturated with emotion. My second smile in two days. This time it is a little bigger. His hands rub the bottom of my chin. Like he is contemplating what to do. His lips come closer and closer to mine. Should I give him my first kiss? I feel inexperienced along with confused and don't forget angry — my father died a couple weeks ago for pity sake. Before I can think any more he places one hand on the nape of my neck. His breath tastes like spearmint gum. I know my breath probably tastes horrible. He doesn't seem to mind though because he presses me closer and closer, almost as close as you can go with clothes on... what is that noise? Did I just moan? He sure is a good kisser. I try and pull away but he holds my chin. No tongue, no more moaning, our lips aren't opening or closing anymore; they are just there. I stopped crying. We pull away and Omi is staring at us with his mouth open. What is that around his neck! That boy is dead!

Rai's POV

I wait for her to notice I am touching her. Her hair is all over the place, if any other girl had her hair like that and hadn't showered for two days. I would have been disgusted. Tears flow from her eyes, down her cheeks. My heart aches for her. I want to help her but what can I do? "Kimiko, please tell me what is wrong." She doesn't answer. She just cries more and more. Shoulders shaking. My tongue feels dry and my hands are sweaty. I hope she doesn't notice. She leans into me, her body heat makes my head spin. STAY FOCUSED - you need to comfort her. Right now she reminds me of a defenseless child. She is so beautiful. She bites her lip. What would it be like to kiss those lips? I decide to sing softly to her. "Close your eyes, and tonight / I'll try and make everything all right. I am here / Don't despair..." Was it something I said; maybe a different type of song — a love song maybe? Her hair looks so soft, even though it looks greasy, I don't care. I was right, she hasn't showered for a while. I press my nails against her scalp and keep singing in a hushed tone. She grabs at me fast. I don't think I can breathe, I hold her as tight as I dare. Who ever made her cry so hard is going to die. I will kill them! Her tears progress and fall faster; her shoulders shake and all I can do is hold her. I feel guilty I can't do more. Gross, snot drips down from her nose. My grandma gave me this shirt a long time ago.I feel my grip tighten, I hope I am not hurting her. I press my lips to her forehead and kiss. I rub her back slowly in circles. The silk feels nice but it is covered in the oil from her skin. She hasn't spoken a word. Her jaw clenches in anger. Raimundo you shouldn't have kissed her on the forehead! Maybe I should stop touching her, maybe she doesn't like me comforting her? The snot looks too gross, I can't take it anymore; I rip off one of my sleeves for her to use. Her watery eyes look at my exposed muscle. Her hands run up and down my shoulder. I quiet the moan escaping my mouth. I can't breathe. Once I regain the ability to speak I make an effort at telling her what she means to me. I know this might sound cliche but here it goes. "Kimiko, I am so glad your back. I... I missed you." She smiles at me, it isn't a big smile but I got a smile. My mind soars. I hold her chin in one hand. Should I kiss her? My lips are almost there, she hasn't pushed me away yet. She gives me a questioning look, her blue eyes are so enchanting. She looks like she doesn't know what to do. Before my mind starts to create any doubts I place one of my hands on the back of her neck and kiss her. Her breath tastes horrible. Oh, my God, it is disgusting. Then again; when my grandma died I didn't care about hygiene either. It tastes sour. I try and block out the taste; I am starting to get used to it, it isn't SO bad. I don't care how - or try not to notice how bad her breathe tastes because this is Kimiko. My Kimiko. I just hope the next kiss we share isn't so... sour. But just the fact that she is kissing me makes me pull her closer, as close as I can while having clothes on. What was that? Did I just make Kimko make that noise. Oh, my, My blood is starting to race from my brain and flood some where else. She doesn't seem to have noticed. She would probably think I was disgusting or perverted or something. She tries to pull away and I can't lose her warmth yet. We stopped moving our mouths, they just press against each other; an end to a very unchaste almost make out session, with an innocent kiss. Woah, she stopped crying. I grin as I pull away from her. Omi is staring at us like we are crazy - when he was younger he probably would have thought we were eating each others faces off. Why is he wearing a girly necklace? Kimiko's face changes when she looks at Omi; from one of bliss to one of pure rage! If I were him, I would be running by now.

* _Otōsan_ means father in japanese


	3. An Ancient Among Us

These ideas don't belong to me and all that stuff - I recently had a loss so I will be writing vicariously through kimiko to get out my emotions

An Ancient Among Us

I am all that is left of my lineage. All that is left. Anger, Angry... How could he leave me? It isn't fair. Why did he has to die? I want to burst into angry tears. I want to stop hurting. My head pounds, what is that sound? Where is it coming from? Everyone is looking at me - IT is me? The tears burn thickly as they drop down my cheeks. How dare Omi just take my stuff - Where did he get it anyway?

"OMI WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT NECKLACE!" I feel my hands start to flame. It is kind of funny really how we think that everything can last forever; when really we are all going to die in the end. Omi looks at me like I have lost it, his small hands take off my family heirloom. Once it is back around my neck the whole things seems a bit foolish. So foolish I start laughing, I mean what does a silly trinket matter if we will just become ashes again. Kind of fitting really. Just the irony of the whole thing and how stupid the point of life is.

However, Master Fung seems to have known what I was going to do because before I could get the Fancy Feet he grabbed my arm and spoke words I only ever heard my father say: "There is an Ancient among us, let us be granted with your presence. Ancestral lineages reveal much about their descendant. Show us the knowledge of the past, and join us." Father only ever let me see this ritual when mother left - and even then it was only once. Time seemed to bend and flex, like a bad episode of Dr. Who. The necklace vibrated and the air grew cold.


	4. The Wheel of Life

I am just now graduating High School; lately I haven't really been into Fanfiction at all. I have been having ideas so you no longer have to wait my dears. Since summer will be here I can share my ideas and get back into everything... sorry, I hope you are not too angry.

Also as I am an american and in the western hemisphere, and if you are located in the eastern hemisphere or are knowledge able about buddhism and reading this; I apologize if I am stating things that are untrue. If you are buddhist, please tell me if you think I am being disrespectful know that it is ignorance, so if you kindly would, correct me.

Disclaimer - First of all I am researching all that I can about Buddhism and the japanese way of life so the information present is as correct as it can be. Second of all I don't own the characters or places only (somewhat) the storyline.

**Samsara - The cycle of life and Death**

Master Fung's Pov

Though Kimiko doesn't know it, I grieve for Toshiro and Ren... I worry what the child might do in her state of mind. After a death of a parent people tend to change, some slowly, while others over night. I hope no Sheng Gong Wu become active in the time of mourning. The poor girl hasn't eaten in almost a week. I am grateful at least she is drinking regularly; I should ask the other monks what they think. At the top of a nearby mountain is a Buddhist Temple, I could send Kimko there but I hesitate. She should be supervised, lest she waste away. We do have a modest prayer area here, but the temple on the mountain provides a more extensive feeling of enlightenment and a heightened connection to her ancestors. None of the customs have been performed on Toshiro, I think it would be wise for the other 3 dragons to attend. I will have a talk with them. She needs to be more psychologically stable before the regular customs can be observed. Something must be done. And Soon.

I rub my temples, and clench my jaw... a noise breaks me out of my reverie. Shouting, it sounds like kimiko's voice.

"OMI, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT NECKLACE?"

Oh dear, it seems I was right about one thing... I just hope I Omi does what she says.

I sigh and go investigate the trouble. Dojo peeks out of my pocket and he looks nervous.

I pale at the sight before me. Kimiko's eyes are cold, and ruthless, a cold fire... like skin that has been touched by dry ice. With the necklace back Her lips turn into a disturbingly haunting smile. What she does next frightens me the most. She laughs. It isn't her natural one either. It sounds like a laugh that one would give when all hope seems gone; and life has lost meaning. It is worse than I feared. Tomorrow all 4 of the monks will be flown to Japan by plane; on Dojo, she could jump off, intent on... joining her parents.

Clay's Pov

"Kimiko is acting more hopeless than a... than a..." I can't think of anything to cheer her up. She looks empty. I would too if my pappy kicked the bucket. A head, a torso, legs. Her daddy appears. She wipes her eyes, Mr. Tohimiko looks at me, and his eyes look like they have seen things, both wonderful and horrible. Another head, a woman's chest, hips, legs, that must be her mother. I bite my lip. Damn it Clay, be a man... don't cry. Kimiko runs to her mother and hugs her but I can tell something isn't right. "You alright?" She looks at me and her eyes scream. I don't really understand what is happening. A flash of light, and Kimiko holds tightly to them, yet she isn't holding on to them. I can't really understand it. They look like they don't belong. When things come back to normal there are symbols burned into the ground, I don't know what they mean. They must mean something very much to Kimiko because she starts crying and kneels down. I make a move towards Kimiko but Master Fung glares at me. Omi's mouth would be a good fly catcher with how wide open it is. Raimundo almost looks worse than she does. I know he cares for her... I never realized how much. She is shaking back and forth. She is silent. Master Fung carries her into a room. She doesn't resist... all she does is cry.

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
